Um I dunno what to call this story
by Lucy Westerna
Summary: Ok, so yeah, I agree the title sucks, but why should there always be a fancy shmancy title? Ichigo is pretty much attacked by Ryou. Kish saves his kitten and takes her to the spaceship. More inside, but I'M NOT TELLING! Read it yourself! :
1. Chapter 1

-1"I remember a pale face watching me in my room, it was behind the curtain on the opposite wall of my bed. At first I didn't know what gender it was, it was hard to tell from a distance, but I looked hard at the face. I was pretty sure it was a male, but I could be mistaken. I sat up. The boy walked to my side. 'Beware the lake' he said. I tried to ask him why, but he disappeared before I could say a single word." Ichigo said to Ryou. "Right. Well, uh…get mopping, we have 30 minutes before we open up, and there are already customers banging on the door for breakfast. Go get changed. " Ichigo stormed off. She went into the bathroom, changed into her uniform, and grabbed her mop. Why did she have to work today? She was going to be stuck inside today on the best day of the week mopping the floors and bussing tables, when she could be on a date with Masaya. It was so cold inside, if she could be outside, she would be warmer, and she would not feel like she was in a gigantic freezer. While she was daydreaming about Masaya, she was also mopping Mint's face. "Ughh, Ichigo, when will you ever learn to properly clean? Jeez! You've got to get over the fact that Masaya is married." Ichigo snapped out of her trance immediately. "WHAT?!" Mint smiled, seeing that her plan was satisfactory. "There. That got you up, now you need to start cleaning again little missy, you are destroying the entire café!" Ichigo flared. "_I _ need to clean? _You're_ the one who sits and drinks tea while I work my little ka-hookie off all day!" Ichigo stomped off to resume her cleaning. _Too bad it will never end. _She thought aloud. She started to clean. Then it was time to open. A whole group of girls rushed in. "AHH! O MY GOD, IT'S HIM!!!!! AAHHH!!" They were all looking at Keiichirou. "KEIICHIROU AKASAKA PLEASE SIGN MY ARM!" squealed a girl. There were many remarks like this. Zakuro spoke up. "HEY! Leave him alone!  
Give him some personal space! You fan girls aren't going to get anything if you behave that way!" then she went off muttering. "Was that Zakuro Fujiwara? AHHH!!! Zakuro! You are my favorite model ever! Please sign me an autograph!" Zakuro turned around and saw a HUGE crowd of girls chasing after her. She narrowed her eyebrows. "You people disgust me. Leave me alone!" Zakuro was never so mean to the customers. Why was she so PO'd at them? Ichigo shrugged. _She must have gotten the rouge knickers again. _

OHH…….what a long day it had been. Zakuro had not stopped being moody, Lettuce had twisted her ankle, and Purin had been practicing her circus acts all day. At last it was closing time. Ichigo changed back into her normal clothes, and head off. She had been walking down an alleyway (which was actually more like a sea of burnt fags squashed on the little bit of road there was), when she felt a hand on her shoulder. She turned around. It was only Ryou. "What do you want-" but before she could end her sentence, he took her into his arms and pulled her into a long, wet, tongue-to-tongue kiss. Ichigo kept her eyes open. She pulled away from him. "What the bloody stinkin' hell was that for?" Ryou looked at her. "I've never heard you curse before. What's wrong? You didn't like it?" "NO, as a matter of fact, I did, but you did it so unexpectedly, and I have a boyfriend, thank you very much!" Ryou laughed. "You really are a 19 year old girl." Ichigo started to walk away, but Ryou followed her. "WHY ARE YOU FOLLOWING ME?!" She almost screamed. He was plucking her nerves. She started to weep and she ran home. Her heart was already screaming with pain as it ripped off the section that held Masaya. Ichigo pushed the elevator button and after several minutes the doors opened. There stood Ryou, grinning. "WHY ARE YOU FOLLOWING ME?!!" she ran to the stairs. There were 12 flights of stairs until her apartment. She ran as fast as she could, faster, and faster she went, until she could run no more. That was when she fainted. She fell on the stairs, rolling, and rolling, Ryou, who had been chasing after her, caught her, and called an ambulance. 30 minutes later the ambulance came. They rushed her to the hospital.

Ichigo finally woke up after 3 days of treatment. After she was told what happened, she asked to leave the hospital. "Miss Momomiya, I'm afraid we cannot let you leave yet. I am glad you are feeling better, but you need at least one more day of rest." Ichigo nodded. She turned on the television, and flipped to MTV. At that certain time, they were showing Viva La Bam, which she did not feel like putting up with. She flipped through the channels a bit, skipping the soap operas and extreme sports. She settled on something that would put her to sleep. After watching birds eating food for 12 minutes, she fell asleep. She woke up 4 hours later. It was 5:00. She made her way down to the lounge. There were old people everywhere, watching the telly, working away on a treadmill, at the coffee machine. She spotted a little girl standing behind wall, watching her. Ichigo walked over to the little girl. "What is your name?" the little girl timidly spoke her name. "Hana. My name is Hana Chibirousa." "Why are you here?" Hana lowered her head after Ichigo asked the question. "I have leukemia." Ichigo's eyes widened. "Oh, I'm…so sorry. I hope you can get better." Slowly, Ichigo and Hana became friends. Every day, the doctors told Ichigo she had to stay another day. Every day, Hana and Ichigo would go around the hospital running around and having a good time when they weren't supposed to. One day, a little boy came to the hospital. He also became their friend. His name was Theodore. He was a little boy from America, whose mum and dad had taken him to Japan to be taken care of while they were in China on a gambling trip. His nanny worked in the hospital while he played with Ichigo and Hana. One day, Ichigo had to leave. She bid her precious friends good-bye, and promised to visit Hana a lot. She did so. But one time, Hana wasn't there. Ichigo grew worried. She went to the desk in the lobby and asked the clerk for Hana Chibirousa. "Hana? She's in the examination room. Come back tomorrow. They'll be examining all day." Ichigo left the flowers at the desk. " Please ask them to give these to her." She drove home, took the elevator up to her apartment, and unlocked the door. She walked into the apartment and closed the door behind her. She checked her telephone messages. The first one was just Lettuce calling to ask how she was and when she would be back in the café. There were about 2 more messages, both from her parents, and then the last one. "Hey Ichigo, it's Ryou. Listen, I wanted to talk to you, and I understand if you don't want, to, I acted like a jerk the other day, and I want to formally apologize. I wanted to ask you out to lunch today, to talk about it, but if you don't want to…that's fine. Later. Bye." click. Now he wanted to apologize. She might as well go. She called Ryou to tell him to meet her at the restaurant by the lake. She got ready, and got her car keys.


	2. Chapter 2

-1Ichigo sat on the ledge above the lake dangling her feet in the water, while Ryou stood in line waiting for their lunch. He stood watching her with such admiration that only a true lover could hold. She was so beautiful. He could not help but imagine her touching his cheek with her soft fingers, or her plump crimson lips touching his again. Her beautiful brown eyes were now looking at him. He felt himself melting. That smile…the eyes…her beautiful pink cheeks…her long crimson hair flowing in the slight wind…she just_ had_ to be his. He was so busy daydreaming about her that he barely heard the man behind the counter yell "NEXT" when it was his turn. "WHAT YOU WANT SIR!" it was more of an exclamation than a question. Ryou ordered the food. He ordered 5 beers for Ichigo. He didn't want to hurt her, but he wanted her to be his. "YO NUMBAH IS FO-TEE-TREE!" yelled the man behind the counter. Ryou walked down to where Ichigo sat. He tucked a lock of hair behind her ear. "Masaya won't mind this will he?" Ichigo stared at him, puzzled. "Mind what?" "You know…me and you…together in the park having lunch?" Ichigo nodded. "Yes, I suppose he would mind very much, but he's in England right now…I don't think we'll be together very long anyway, he keeps talking about some…Mari girl he's photographing…she's a model." Ryou, upon hearing this, asked "Then you won't mind if I give you a kiss?" Ichigo, realizing he had come here to apologize, but had not changed at all, said "Ryou! You came here to apologize to me for doing that, and now you want to do what got me mad in the first place! You are so unpredictable!" Ryou apologized. I'm sorry Ichigo. By the time she was drunk, he had made her mad enough. She turned on her heel and left. Should she have done that? Should she have turned her back on him? Why was it that so many boys wanted _her_? What was so special about her that the boys wanted? She was walking shakily when she heard a familiar voice behind her- "Kitten!" she spun around. "KISH?!" Then realizing why he had come, she said "Oh, not you too?" Kish looked puzzled. "What do you mean Ichigo?" Ichigo was startled upon hearing her name. He had never _just _called her _Ichigo_. It was always a corny nickname like "Neko-chan" or "Kitten" but now he had called her Ichigo. "Kish, wh…what do you want?" Kish looked at her smugly. "What do _I_ want? You already know what _I _want, but I respect you by not showing you what I want…unless you want me to…." Ichigo turned away. He was just the same stupid pervert he had always been. No matter what he called her. Still, he had said he _respected_ her decision…no. He just said that to get on her good side. "What's wrong Ichigo?" Kish walked closer to her. "Just…Kish, why do all these boys want me? Why do _you _want me?" Kish stared, wide-eyed at her. "Well, Ichigo, I think you're beautiful… you have the qualities most other girls don't have. You're talented, and I think you are very smart." Ichigo turned around to look at him. He had grown a lot. You could see muscles through his shirt, and he had gotten a haircut. His hair was in a sort of punk-rock spike style. He had grown to be very handsome. "Kish, do you…do you really think _all_ of those things about me?" Kish smiled warmly. "All of those and many more." Ichigo slightly smiled. "What happened Kitten? is something wrong?" Ichigo hesitated to tell him, but decided he was going to be the only help she would get in a while. She couldn't talk to her parents because they would scold her about being to young to have a boyfriend (which was not true, she was 19 for Pete's sake! By the way, who the flip is Pete?) and the girls at the café would only mock her, except for sweet Lettuce of course. Zakuro was too busy to talk to her with her modeling career, she had gone away to Frankfurt, Germany for several photo shoots and she would be gone for a month. "Well…Masaya and I are still…sort of…together, but I don't really know if I can trust him-" "Of course you can't trust him! He's a fucking bastard!" "as I was saying, I don't think I can trust him to stay in England for 3 months without hooking up with another girl, and Ryou wants me now, and he's acting all strange around me all of a sudden, and he's being a total pervert." Kish sighed. "Ichigo…I think…Ichigo I know you know I really love you…and I know you probably will not love me the same way I love you but…" He was interrupted when Ichigo pulled him to her face and planted her lips on his. He got that sort of feeling that kids get when they have too many Cocoa Puffs…you know…that what's it called, Cookoo for Cocoa Puffs! He went beserk. He didn't show it, but inside his world was turning round, and round, and round. For a moment, he and Ichigo were the only people…well, okay, person and alien on Earth. They broke away. "Ichigo…wow…I.." But he didn't get to finish because Ichigo darted her tongue into his mouth. Kish was shocked. He broke away from her. "Ichigo, you're drunk!" Ichigo looked at him. "Honestly Kish, who gets drunk in the afternoon? Of course I'm not drunk, I'm just beginning to realize what a great guy you are." Kish stared at her for a moment, then grabbed her hand. "C'mon. We should go." "Where to?" "Where do you want to go?" Ichigo suddenly fell unconscious on his shoulder. Kish, not knowing what to do with her, teleported her away to the spaceship. When he got there with Ichigo in his arms, Tart and Pai looked up from what they were reading. (Pai a _Playboy_ magazine, and Tart a book called _The Science of Love for Dummies_) Kish put a disgusted look on his face when he saw what they were reading. "Hey what are you doing with that Ichigo Chick?" asked Tart. "She fell unconscious in the park when we were together and I, not knowing what to do decided to bring her here." Tart looked at Kish with a suspicious expression. "Sure she did…what are you gonna do with her now?_ Experiment?_" Kish slapped Tart across the face. "_NO_, shit-face, I'm just going to keep her in my room until she is better, in the meantime, I will stay out of there, and I will be staying in _your_ room ." He said, pointing a finger at Pai. He walked out of the room, unlocked his bedroom door, and lay Ichigo down on the bed. He started to stroke her cheek when it suddenly started to become bigger. He knew what was next. He took his hand away from her face. She vomited all over the bed. Before she could make _herself_ dirty, he carried her off the bed. Even though her skin was perfectly clean and soft as ever, her clothes were _soaked_ in her vomit. Kish thought to himself _ She's going to kill me_…! He got a spare shirt he never wore and a pair of shorts he used to wear when he was a kid. He pulled on the shirt and shorts for her, and changed the sheets of the bed. He carried her and lay her down onto the bed, and left.

Ichigo woke up at 12:00 during the night. She tore off the unfamiliar bed sheets, looked at the unfamiliar clothes and freaked. "WHERE THE HELL AM I?!" Kish ran when he heard the voice. He burst through the door. Ichigo looked at him. "Kish?" Kish explained to her how she had fallen unconscious when they had been talking in the park. She nodded. "What did you do with my clothes?" _here it comes…_thought Kish. "You vomited on the bed last night, I think it was another symptom of the alcohol overdose you had. It was all over your clothes, so I guessed you wouldn't want to wake up covered in vomit, and you were in my bed anyway, so I didn't want my bed to spoil and cause you discomfort for how many days you stayed unconscious. I changed your clothes for you--I turned away, I didn't look at you, I swear on my mother's grave." Ichigo looked at Kish angrily first, but then her expression softened. "I guess I shouldn't have drank so much, I didn't realize what I was drinking until after I had drank the last one and even then I didn't get it. I think I remember it being forced upon me by Ryou. Kish turned away for a moment. "That bastard. He wanted to take advantage of you, didn't he?" Ichigo shrugged. "It's possible. He tried to take advantage of me once before." Kish groaned. _I'll get him and that Masaya bitch for sure. You can bet on that. _He thought. "Stay here. I'm going out. I'll be back soon kitty."

Disclaimer: I do not own TMM or anything else I used in this chapter that isn't mine. For instance, _Playboy _magazine. If I did own it I would most likely be a lesbian which I am not, not that I have anything against that type of love. If I owned the _for Dummies_ books, I'd be smarter than all ya'll peeps out there! Ha ha.

-Lucy W.


	3. Chapter 3

Ichigo stayed in Kish's bedroom the entire day while he went out. She cleaned his room (which by the way was a disgrace, more of a pig's sty than a bedroom), washed her vomit soaked clothes, and watched TV. She couldn't come out of Kish's bedroom until she had her clothes dry and clean, and she knew Pai and Tart would love to see her in short-shorts and a huge shirt. She felt like a sloth. Her day was long and boring. When her clothes were finally dry, she slipped them on and walked out of the newly cleaned room into the hallway. Pai and Tart were nowhere to be seen. She walked until she reached a big room. It was not really a _room_, more of a…nothingness, one would say.

Sure enough, Pai and Tart were on 2 pedestal-type things, reading _Maxim _magazine which Ichigo found very appalling. "What are you two_ reading_? I never took you guys for something like that! You guys are disgusting." The boys, realizing they were reading porno magazines in the presence of a girl, threw them on the floor immediately and stood up-even though Ichigo wasn't sure how they could keep themselves aloft for so long. "Looks like sleeping beauty has finally woken up! Who's the savior?" Ichigo rolled her eyes as Tart laughed his head off. "ACTUALLY, I was cleaning up Kish's pig sty and washing my clothes. I very well couldn't have come out in the oversize t-shirt I was in earlier, knowing you two would most definitely get a kick out of it. Pai and Tart looked at each other. "Wish I had been there…" said Pai, just before Ichigo slapped him right across the face. Pai, as soon as he recovered, pushed Ichigo into the wall, forcing her face against his. "Let…go…stupid pervert!" Pai grinned, and pinned his lips against hers. Ichigo's eyes were wide open, and while Pai's strong grip held her in place, his tongue explored her mouth. Ichigo kicked him in the groin, but nothing happened. She kicked, and kicked and kicked. Nothing happened. "You….are…a….guy…right?" Pai laughed between kisses. "Course…I am…I can't feel…nothing….alien guys are…stronger than…human guys…." Ichigo tried and tried and tried to pull away, but never succeeded. Tart sat on the pedestal-type thingy whooping away like a hyena, only drunk, and with uglier hair. "GET AWAY FROM HER PAI." In came a stranger. Pai turned his head, only to immediately pull away from Ichigo and bow deeply to him. "What is the meaning of this?" "Master, I'm sorry, she thrust upon me…she…" The 'master' as Pai had said put a hand up. "Why was she pushed up against a wall with your arms wrapped around her then?" Pai stuttered, but the man silenced him. "This is a female, for Pete's sake, Pai, at least show her some respect. She's already captive here on this ship. Don't make it harder for her…" Ichigo stared at the man. "Captive? Kish brought me here because I wasn't well. Not to serve as a captive." The man turned to look at her. He took her chin in his hand. "Young Girl. Ichigo. Am I correct?" Ichigo nodded. "Kish was on Earth in the first place to capture you as our captive." Ichigo's eyelids drooped. The man lifted her above his head. "Thank God she fainted. Go get the ropes and pedestal boys. " Pai and Tart stared at him wide eyed, but nodded and obeyed. "Soon, I will know _all_ the secrets of the mew's power, and _I_ Deep Blue, will be supreme ruler of the universe!" (corny bad-guy laugh) Pai and Tart came back with the ropes and a pedestal that had electrical wires hanging from it. Pai carried Ichigo to the pedestal and took her hands and tied them together and attached the wires to her legs and her head. He turned on the switch on the side of the box. Ichigo's eyes flew open. Deep Blue (as we now know him) smiled slyly. " Ichigo!" she turned her head. "Come to me." Ichigo stepped off the pedestal. She walked to Deep Blue. "Bow down to your new master." She obeyed. "What is the secret to your power?" "We swim in magma. Then we release our animal genes which were passed down genetically. You can do it too, even though you don't have animal genes. You simply stick your face in the magma and say boom-shaka-laka-laka 5 times." Deep Blue's face turned red. "WHY YOU…INSOLENT GIRL! HOW DARE YOU TAKE ME FOR A FOOL!" Ichigo raised her hands above her head to transform. "You were the one who mistook me for being a fool!" She launched her most powerful attack ever--the machine gun. JUST KIDDING! "OPAL--AMBER, STRAWBERRY--ROSE--FUZZBELL FULL FORCE! KIYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!" A huge ball of white fire blew from her eyes, causing Deep Blue to fall to the ground in a pile of ashes. Pai and Tart looked gazed at Ichigo in amazement. "Ichigo kitten, where did you get such power?" Ichigo turned around. Kish was standing in the doorway looking at her with the most astonished expression on his face the world has probably ever seen. Ichigo blushed and went to stand beside him. "I don't know. It just…came to me…." Kish smiled and embraced her. "Here, you probably should put these on, I'm taking you back to Earth." "Why?" Kish looked down at her in surprise. "Why? Don't you want to go back down to Earth?" Ichigo lowered her head. "Well, I suppose that's where I belong, but…can't I stay here? It's so beautiful…" Kish put the freakishly amazed expression on his face again. "What?! You…_want_ to stay here?" "Well of course I do. I said so, didn't I?" Kish gulped.

_To be continued_………..

---------------------------------------------------------

hahahahahaha! cliff hanger! ttyl ya'll I love my fans, all of them thank you!

please R&R I don't expect flames, but smoke 'em if 'ya got 'em. I don't own anything in this story. end of story. thank you come again.


End file.
